Through His Daughters Eyes
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: After Sakura's death, Sasuke's daughter Sana started hiding. Pulling away from him and others. Then, she revels her fathers secret lover....and her mothers darkest secret. PastSasuSaku suprise paring.


**Through His Daughters Eyes**

The funeral had been long and tiresome. Full of tears both bitter and sad.

Ino was bawling agisnt at the loss of her best freind, Hinata clinging to Kiba's arm. However, Sasuke, the husband, didn't...no...couldn't...shed a tear.

He just stood there, eyes locked on her lifeless body, his 13 year-old daughter Sana at his side.

She was his mirror image. Long black hair, dark, clouded balck eyes. Sana lifted her eyes to meet her fathers.

" Are you not sad?" He asked, looking down at her.

" tramatized." She whispered, biting her lip, " Hopeless and ripped apart."

His eyes sloftened, " They why not cry?"

" You're not crying father." She countered, looking back at her dead mother. " Or...can you not shed any?"

She watched his eyes drift to the side, then back at the body of his wife.

Her eyes narrowed, " Answer me."

" I have only shed tears for few people. " His parents...and... " Never again."

" Only for a few?" She snapped, " Only a few? Do I mean nothing to you?"

Sasuke sighed, " You're my world. You both are."

Sana stepped back, " And what of my mother?"

His eyes lowered, " Lets go home. You have school tomorow."

----------------------------

Sana looked at herself in the mirror. What was it about her that had men bowing at her feet? Made them want to worship the very ground she walked on?

A snort escaped her as she drug a brush through her hair.

She was nothing special. A simple teenage girl with a widowed father and terriable ninja skills. She was weak, worthless and alone.

Friends?

She didn't even know the meaning of the word.

Love?

Why even bother.

Her grip tighthened on the brush. Mabye it was her last name?

was her last name so wonderful? Was a name so important to these people? Or was it the talent and good looks that ran through the family line?

Her eyes lowered, _What family?_

It was just her father and her now. A sob choked up her throat and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

No.

She would not cry.

The brush fell from her hands and hit the floor with a dull thud.

Her dark eyes narrowed and she walked over to her kunai pouch.

She could do this.

She pulled out the sharpest one and lifted her hair.

So what if she was pretty? So what if her name was wonderful? Well, she was going to put a top to that.

_Now._

She slide the kunai through her hair and it hit the floor like feathers. Black silk covering the a wooden floor. Her eyes lifted to the mirror and they narrowed.

Was she pretty now? Hair misshapen and hanging in her eyes?

The kunai was shoved back into her pouch and she tied it around her black clad thigh. Her headband was tied around her neck and she fled out her open window and into the dark weather.

-------------------------------------

Naruto's sullen blue eyes watched the dark rain fall down his office window. Man did the world cry when someone's death was meaningless.

" lord Hokage?" A yound girl poked her head into his office. " Uchiha-sama is here to see you.'

At the mention of Sasuke's name, Naruto's head turned. " Send him in."

She nodded and in walked Sasuke, graceful and in control. He stopped at the desk and bowed his head. " Hokage-sama."

" Yes?" Naruto asked.

" We have no leads as to Sakura's killers." He replied.

The blond nodded, " Very well..." He bit his lip, " How is Sana doing?"

Sasuke shrugged, " I have no idea. She hasn't come out of her room."

" Oh..."

" It that all?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto lifted his head, " Oh..uh..."

Sasuke let his eyes drift of the Hokage's stuttering form and silently walked around the desk. The blonde man looked up just as Sasuke took his hands and pulled him up. " Are you alright?" The Uchiha asked, tilting up his chin.

" I-m...f-fine..." His words trialed off as warm lips molded agisnt his own. The heat flooding his system like wildfire. Shooting his nerves and his thinking. All cohernt thought flew from his mind as the kiss consumed his very being.

Hot, rough palms scorched fire across his skin and wet lips skimmed his arched neck.

They shouldn't have started this. It shouldn't have begun.

But it had.

And before they knew it, they didn't want to let it go. To let the sadness that the other possessed consum them.

To love and be loved back.

Naruto let out a strangled sound as Sasuke's hands traced the red seal on his stomach. Reminding him of the nights that they had shared.

The night it had began.

The heat...the passion...

Dark eyes that could be lifeless...or full of emotion. To be taken under and drowned in a sea of cobalt. To not want it to end.

To disapear and be wisked away.

---------------------------------

Sana watched the scen unfold from the balcony of the Hokage's tower. Rain drenched her now short hair, mingling with the sweat of training. Her dark cloths blending into the dreary weather.

Pain and despair clutched at her heart. She had not right to be mad at him.

She had know that they were more than freinds. The nights her father would sneak out, returning at dawn. No blame could be placed on him, no shame could cloud his vision. Nothing.

Because she herself had been hiding a dark secret.

With a swift motion, she hopped onto the balcony floor and pushed open the window.

It was time to tell him the truth.

---------------------------

When the window flew open, the men broke apart at a lighting fast rate.

' S-sana!" Sasuke gasped, as Naruto whimped behind him.

She trudged further into the room, leaving puddles of water in her wake. Father and daughter locked eyes, engaging into an unknown battle.

" I'm sorry. " She whispered, lowering her eyes and clasping her hands infront of her.

Sasuke took a step forward. " What for, you've done nothing wrong."

" No."

He jerked back as though slapped. Naruto stopped buttoning his shirt and turned back to them.

Sana closed her eyes. " Mother was as well."

Naruto froze to the sport and Sasuke held onto what breath he had.

His daugther black eyes flooded with tears. " Mother was pregnat."

" Oh God..." Naruto muttered weakling, his stomach churning sickly. Sakura was pregnat! And Sasuke and himself had been...

Sana let out a sob and her knuckled turned white from gripping onto each other. " With Neji Hyuuga's child."

Sasuke almost lost the feeling in his legs. He stummbled forward and pulled his daughter into his arms. Why?

Why hadn't he notcied that she had been so closed up? Afraid to open up to him in fear of saying too much.

To betray her mother, when she was so much like himself.

Was that also the reason Neji had been avoiding him? Why Sakura would come home late from work?

He heard Naruto behind him, trying to get out of the room. It wasn't his business, Naruto didn't want to interfere.

Sana lifted her head from her father's shoulder, " Naruto?"

Her father's lover met her gaze with fear. _Would she tell? Scorn him? Hate them both?_

The fear in Naruto's eyes reflected in Sasuke's.

" You won't leave us...will you?" She whispered.

Naruto drew in the air he hadn't known he was holding in.

Now he saw it.

Sasuke's old fear, pain...loneliness, creeping up again. The words that couldn't be said.

Sasuke put his hand out and Naruto took it without hesitaion.

" Of course not." He replied as he pulled both father and daughter into his arms.

How could he possiably leave the man he loved? The daughter he wanted to raise himself?

To wipe away their pain while they wiped away his own?

Because when you truly looked into them both, you'd see Sasuke.

Through his daughters eyes.

_**Owari**_

Angel: Well? Was it good? I was crying while I wrote it. I'm choking up now. I have my pillow all clutched in my hands!

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
